1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to card use in electronic devices and, particularly, to a surface contact card holder for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technologies, portable electronic devices such as mobile phones are now widely used. Surface contact cards having special circuits are widely used in portable electronic devices to enhance or add to the functions of the portable electronic devices. For example, a subscriber identity module (SIM) card can be placed in a mobile phone to dedicate the mobile phone's functions to the SIM card owner. By changing SIM cards, a single mobile phone can be used by many different SIM card owners as a personal phone.
During the insertion and/or removal of SIM cards from personal electronic devices, friction is produced between the SIM card and a connector under the SIM card. Thus, after repeated use, the contact terminals of the SIM card and the connector are likely to wear. This wear may result, e.g., in an ineffective electrical connection between the chip card and the connector.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.